<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明天 by MeowRong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789531">明天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowRong/pseuds/MeowRong'>MeowRong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterworld, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowRong/pseuds/MeowRong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold依然不知道现在究竟是什么样的时空，是什么让他们以这样的方式重逢。夹在他们中间的感觉实在是太好了。明天吧，他迷迷糊糊地想，明天要为我们换一张大床。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>也许是个死后世界，也许是他的幻觉。一切都是因为我对宅宅的爱。我只是想让他原谅他自己。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finch睁开眼睛的时候，一切都还能和他残存的记忆接上，甚至连光线和太阳的角度都没有变。他不知道自己是靠在地铁站向里的台阶上一整天了，还是只是短暂地阖了下眼。下一秒又有哪里不一样了——一双手温柔地穿过他的腋下，帮他站在地面上。以他现在的身体状态凭自己是做不到的。然后是一阵温热的呼吸洒在他脖颈上，伴随着一个无比熟悉，他以为再也听不到了的声音：“Harold”</p><p>如果他没有记错的话，Nathan Ingram已经死了。而死人是不能复活的。那只剩下唯一的可能，他自己——模糊的记忆清晰了起来，TM的计划，天台上遥望的身影，拖着流血的残躯穿过整个城市彻夜行走。他下意识想转过肩膀看看身后的人是不是他以为的那位，一个略高于他体温的手掌带着点力道拂过后颈些狰狞的疤痕和钢钉所在的地方。“为什么不试试只转动你的脖子呢？”他才意识到刚才那个手掌拂过的地方触感意外地平滑。他尝试转动颈椎，肌肉和骨骼顺畅地执行了大脑下达的指令。然后他就看见了那张脸——它不知道多少次出现在他最绝望的噩梦里，沾满血污，眼神空洞。这会让他带着一身冷汗惊醒，在一团黑暗里张着眼睛，大口呼吸纽约干燥的空气。然后他会故意把注意力集中在身上所有疼痛的位置，让它们陪着他清醒地度过这个夜晚剩下的不管多少时间。其实这张脸在他另一种难以启齿的梦境里也会出现，他只是羞于对甚至是自己承认罢了。</p><p>他想问些什么，一只拇指伸过来压住了那些问题，连带他的嘴唇。随后剩下的四指也贴上他的脸颊。现在他大半个脸都被Nathan的掌心温暖着。“sh...” Nathan耐心地看着他，发出安抚的声音。在这种目光下他感觉自己像一只小动物之类的，不自觉放松下来。自从轮渡港口的爆炸以后，六年里他没有过一刻这样的奢侈。“我得做点什么”他晕乎乎地想，思绪好像踩在棉花上。于是下意识微微张开嘴唇，夹住对面的人的拇指。</p><p>他听到了一点点隐秘的笑声，低沉但充满愉悦。拇指从嘴唇中间抽走的时候他不满地哼了一声，但马上又眯起眼睛沉溺在温存的抚摸里。脸颊，耳后，再滑到脖颈。然后是一个吻。对方好像刻意屏住了呼吸，嘴唇柔软干燥的触感先于鼻息到达。一个体贴的惊喜。</p><p>他一直拼命推离脑海的关于那些梦境的记忆不可抗拒地弹了回来。这些梦里Nathan顶着金发的脑袋在他全身上下游移着，甚至干脆伏在他腿间，炙热潮湿的触感从体表一直冲到内脏，Finch觉得浑身仿佛冒着蒸汽。然后他就会醒来，腿间一片滑腻。比起那些噩梦，某种意义上他更害怕这个。他会强迫性地想起图书馆里的争吵，想起他那句口不择言的“我们要么一起继续做下一件事，要么不做。你决定”。Nathan，他的宽厚温和的Nathan黯淡下去的眼神，和转身离开的背影。他也会想起轮渡港口湛蓝的晴空下Nathan隔着人群的笑脸。尚未消除的快感会随着这些回忆一滴不剩地转为内疚和悲伤，将他一寸寸撕裂。</p><p>对面人耐心的亲吻还在继续着，一开始的舒缓渐渐带上情欲，薄纱变为绸缎。Finch和Nathan从没做过这个，即使是在那些梦里。他们相识的那三十年足够漫长，也足够默契，以至于他们没有费过任何心思去定义彼此的存在。Nathan的吻逐渐加深，Finch也不由自主地回应着他。这感觉太好了，好到他开始有点惊恐地意识到，那些梦境远不只什么潜意识里情节诡异的自我折磨，而是他真实的欲望——潜伏了三十年跨越生离死别的欲望。Finch好像被什么东西打了一拳，从飘飘然的惬意中醒了过来。搭在Nathan肩膀上的手微微用力，想把他推开。像那些按时从药房取回，整齐码放在柜子里确从未动过的止痛药，像他偷偷挑起绷带，反复按压没有愈合的伤口。</p><p>“别这样Harold，你知道你想要这个。”背后又传来一个声音。他有点生气了，Harold Finch不会被人指挥要做什么，更不会被人告诉他到底想要什么。他认识的那个Nathan不会——另一个念头冒了出来，它那么轻微，好像一小团空气从海底摇摇摆摆浮上来，气泡在水面啪地一声破掉，但也足以让他愣住。那不是Nathan的声音，比Nathan的要更低一些。</p><p>不不不这也太荒唐了。这简直荒谬透顶。可打在他脖颈后面的气息又那么真实。他绝望地向后摸去，害怕摸到粘稠滑腻的血，或更可怕的，他亲眼看见的那些机枪留下的空洞。但是没有，他指尖底下只有熟悉的触感，他亲手挑选出的衬衫面料。</p><p>比起一直压抑着的对Nathan的感情，他对John Reese的肖想倒是要清晰一些，但最多也不过到允许自己在清晨，临睡时，或在浴室里偶尔一次手活的程度罢了。事后他会仔仔细细清理一切，包括紊乱的心跳、呼吸和乱飘的思绪。他不记得这一切的起源是什么，也许是某次死里逃生后肾上腺素的作用，也许那些不眠的夜里一次头脑模糊，或者也许只是日复一日耳机里低沉的声音、清晨的绿茶和甜甜圈。他唯一确定的是他把那一层必需的伪装维持得足够滴水不漏，甚至超过他任何一个假身份。但也许，他突然反应过来，那不是缩在硬壳里被动着躲避被发现的某种东西，它像光线像气味像烟雾，没有实体，但会不可抗拒地逸散开来。</p><p>Finch在自己察觉到之前，他就已经又进入了那种鸵鸟一样的状态：他绝非哪种脆弱不堪的人，但外界的刺激太大时他总会下意识躲避，躲回自己无比复杂又乱七八糟的思绪里。外界的刺激，比如被夹在两具结实的身体中间动弹不得。</p><p>“Harold”，面前的人把吻留在他额头；“Harold”，背后的人补在他耳后；“Harold”，面前的吻挪到他的鼻尖；“Harold”，背后的吻游走到脖颈。</p><p>他紧闭着眼睛，一动不动，却不合时宜地试图在回忆里同时理清对这两个人感情盘纵错杂的脉络，以及它每一层细枝末节。徒劳无功。</p><p>记忆里Nathan身上总是会有得体到显得无聊的男士香水的味道，后来经常会有酒味，通常是威士忌；而Reese的味道要复杂一些，常年不变的火药和枪支机油味，偶尔夹杂着尘土甚至是血腥。但现在Finch都闻不到了，干净得仿佛嗅觉不存在一样。还有他们的手，那样温暖干燥，明显不属于这个季节潮湿闷热的纽约。它们捧着他的脸颊，抚着他的头发，在他的腰上流连。</p><p>“停...停下。” Harold发出微弱的抗议。他们会停下来的，当然。但这一句有多少是说给他自己听的？Harold感到自己的神经已经摇摇欲坠了。他不能放纵自己，至少理智上他知道他不能。身边的人果真停了下来，几乎是与此同时Harold心头袭过一阵烦躁。“真的吗，Harold？这真的是你想要的？”不用想就知道当然是Reese， Harold闭着眼睛也能描绘出他那副样子，戏谑后面那种令人抓狂的确信。更讨厌的是，他十有八九是对的。才五年而已，Harold不由得在心里呻吟了一声，这家伙怎么就钻到了他心里。Harold的神态被对面的Nathan尽收眼底，他耐心地等着，温柔的目光仿佛能把Harold整个包裹起来，也许还包括John. “你们不应该...不值得...”Harold开始结结巴巴，避开John的反问。该死的，他没有办法说谎，尤其是在Nathan那样的目光底下。Nathan笑了起来，金发温驯地悬在他额头前，眉眼和嘴角弯曲出熟悉的角度。Harold记得这样的神情，记得在他的庇护下那些像洁白色羽毛一样的日子，他那时还仅仅会因为一个新的点子而神采奕奕、喋喋不休。“值不值得是我们的判断，”Nathan又过了半晌才缓缓开口，“问题是，你愿意吗？”</p><p>Harold绝望地想起在那种华而不实的餐厅见过的一种无聊甜品：服务生用融化的热巧克力浇在一个中空的巧克力球上面，薄薄的脆壳会一点点融化，最终分崩离析。考虑到他现在所感受到的热度，这倒也说得通。他闭起眼睛，以微不可见的幅度点点头。这就足够了。</p><p>于是他被两双手臂拉住，几乎是被架起来走到角落里的那张行军床前。那是他和Root在不眠不休地抢救机器时留下的。它太小了，只能勉强并排睡下两个人。他的理智想给自己找更多借口，像被急流冲走的人绝望地抓住岸边一根芦苇。但他也知道他们是不会允许他这么做的。Nathan带着他并排坐在床沿，扭过他的上半身，他没让Nathan费什么功夫就找到了那条温顺的舌头；他向身体另一侧伸出手，毫无头绪地拍着床单想找到John，却在膝盖感受到了重量。John跪在地上，轻轻分开他的膝盖把身子挤了进去，隔着西裤抚摸着他的大腿和腰腹。这个姿势太糟糕了，John只需要低下头，鼻尖就可以碰到两腿之间的那一包。他轻轻挣扎了一下，想告诉John起来，Nathan的手却不许他转过头去。“让他做他想做的，” Nathan的声音含糊不清，他正忙着挑逗和吮吸Harold，说起话来带得他的口腔里也麻麻的。Harold只好收回床单上的那只手，他感到一股冲动，想摸一摸大腿附近那个毛茸茸的脑袋，却不确定这么做是不是合适。于是他有点拘束地把手放在膝盖上，手指压着西裤的布料。</p><p>Nathan剥下他的外套，开始解扣子。这人一只手依然扣在Harold脑后，甚至没有舍得低下头中断这个吻。指尖在Harold的胸口滑来滑去寻找扣子的位置，尽管隔着不止一层布料，配合着湿热急切的气息也足以让他颤抖。Nathan以一种极富占有性的方式进行着，每解开一颗扣子露出一点皮肤，他就要滑进去抚摸，一开始是锁骨和胸口，后来下降到柔软的胃部和肚子。这意图太过明显，Harold正小声哼唧着试图摆脱这种被玩弄于股掌之间的感觉，却被下身暖烘烘、沉甸甸的触感吓了一跳。John毫不害臊地用自己的鼻尖顶弄着那里——像只大狗一样。Nathan终于在解开全部扣子以后放开了他，稍稍拉远了点距离欣赏泛起雾气的蓝眼睛、红润发亮的嘴唇，还有在敞开的衬衫下若隐若现的小巧乳头。</p><p>Harold简直没有办法直面那样赤裸的目光，慌乱地低下头，却被John抓个正着。他绽开一个招牌式的笑容，厚颜无耻地拉起Harold安放在膝盖上的手，把自己的头拱到他手心底下，找准了角度抬起无辜的眼睛，“Please...”这根本没必要，Harold有些愤愤不平地想，明明自己才是被动的那个，他乞求个什么劲。</p><p>“好了，Harold，”怎么Nathan的声音也听起来那么委屈，好像Harold才是胁迫着他们的那个人似的。Nathan说着伸手摸上衬衫掩盖着的肩膀，一边把衬衫从肩头滑下一边慢慢把他放倒在床上。Nathan满意地看着他：Harold的骨架不大，肩膀圆润，白嫩的皮肤下脂肪分布均匀，多余的一些聚集在胸口和肚子上。称不上漂亮的身材，摊在衬衫上像块包装拆到一半的糯米糕，Nathan迫不及待想尝试一下它的口感。从半闭着的眼睛开始，然后是高挺的鼻子，泛红的脸颊。Nathan故意略过刚才已经纠缠过一阵的嘴唇——它们居然还带着期待微微张开——把下颌的软肉吸进嘴里，用牙齿细细磨蹭。在Nathan耐心的引导下，Harold的表现越来越好了，他主动偏过头露出脆弱的喉咙等待着。上了年纪的脖颈不再光滑紧实，那一点松弛和纹路似乎有着格外的吸引力。Nathan正盘算着要不要在可爱的皮肤上留下印记，Harold突然抬了下腰臀。他在配合Reese把西裤脱下来。</p><p>Harold已经彻底投降了，他的脖子被Nathan轻轻叼着，胸口也被他的手不怀好意地覆住，而John嘴里的湿热透过内裤包裹着他的囊袋。他顺从地偏着脖子张开腿，夹杂着紧张的快乐的战栗从心脏传向指尖。那些拒绝、顾虑、和强加给自己的规则好像已经随着西装被一起剥掉，他的心从来没有这么轻盈过，一切都这样赤裸而亲密。</p><p>“Nathan，John...”他在John终于含住头部，发出急促的啧啧声时挣扎着想伸手抚摸他的头发：John的头发出奇地蓬松细软，他忍不住合拢指缝轻轻抓握、摆动；又很快因为Nathan在乳尖留下的甜蜜刺痛瑟缩了一下，更结实地撞进他怀里。他把这两个名字含在嘴里反复品尝着，两道他以为再无法抹去的伤疤都生出了羽翼，仿佛要带着他飞起来。两个字三个音节不停地翻滚在他的舌尖上，又顺着咽喉蔓延进心脏；他的发声越来越低沉含糊，最终退化成持续不断的细碎呜咽声。</p><p>John爱死了抓住自己的头发的手指，还有下意识试图合拢而夹在他两肋的苍白大腿。他向来对束缚和压迫没什么好感，可那是Harold，那不一样。他光是听着耳机里的指令就觉得值回票价，每一次略带责备的“Mr Reese 你还好吗”更是被他贮藏起来，在夜深人静时反复品尝。还有他现在的姿势，双膝跪地，鼻尖擦着粗糙的毛发，有时候一个过深的吞咽他甚至能感到自己的睫毛与它们相摩擦。John不是没有做过类似的事情，他一直很擅长运用自己的唇舌，从年少时愚蠢的恣意纵欲到那些曲意逢迎的周密计划。可他从没有过这样强烈的冲动，想要取悦、想要臣服、想要在他应属的位置安顿下来。他像是一个饥饿许久的人闯进筵席，把所有的技巧都抛诸脑后，只顾着让炙热抵住他的舌面，不停地搜刮顶端透明的液体，压抑着原始的咽反射本能热情地迎接他渴望已久的温度和力量。Nathan也跟随着他的节奏，在一寸寸探索过Harold的身体后不停地把啄吻、吮吸和噬咬落在那些会让他颤抖的地方。John和Nathan的配合默契得仿佛一支乐队，而Harold无疑是他们最趁手的作品。他周身泛着诱人的粉红色，深陷在感官的泥淖里避无可避，只好更用力地扯住John的头发。被Harold牢牢掌握在手里彻底点燃了John，他深深吞下Harold的阴茎，拼命用喉咙挤压着它。Harold被逼出的低沉喘息声在Nathan用牙齿轻轻研磨上一侧乳尖时陡然拔高，John嘴里的东西在他近乎窒息的狂喜里猛地弹动了一下，涌出一股热流。</p><p>Harold感觉自己好像刚刚从水底浮上来，氧气开始慢慢充盈进肺泡，意识逐渐清明。他慢慢睁开眼睛，突然意识到自己还紧紧拽着John的头发。“哦，天啊，John，真抱歉...”他慌忙松开手坐起来，John居然还靠在他大腿上磨蹭着脸颊。“我很喜欢这样，Harold，”John抬起头来露出柔软的笑脸，那双眼睛分明是孩子般的神情：“我说真的。现在，你想不想让我也到床上去？”Harold立刻俯下身抱住了John，他想立刻给他很多很多亲吻，像他后悔从没做过的那样。</p><p>John让Harold舒适地靠在他身上，俯下身方便Harold的胳膊环住他的脖子，沉浸在连续不断的亲吻里。Harold双腿伸直了搁在Nathan的大腿上，因为富于技巧的揉捏时不时轻声哼着。Harold突然有种强烈的直觉，身边这两个人可能早已达成了某种协议，甚至是建立了某种更深层次的神秘沟通，他们不仅默契得可怕，还从分享中获得着额外的快感。鬼使神差地，Harold生出了一股隐秘的好胜心，他不想就这样被摆布。于是他一面仰起头，把与John的亲吻变得更为下流，一面立起膝盖用脚蹭上了Nathan腿间。立竿见影，环在肩上的手臂收紧，另一边也传来一声闷哼。Harold在看不见的地方偷笑开。圆润的脚趾擦过Nathan的长度，又笨拙地试图掂量囊袋的重量。他甚至还轻轻地把挺翘起来的东西往下踩，跟它较量着力量，有点洋洋自得于脚心的灼热，低沉叫着他名字的声音，还有床上重量的变化——那人坐不住了，只能撑着把重量分散在身后。Harold也松开了一只手，从脖颈划到锁骨，从结实的胸肌摸索着向下，抓住了另外一根。John的呼吸一滞。Harold用指尖寻找到小John冒着液体的小孔四散抹开。“Good boy”，恶作剧般的微笑浮现在嘴角，他啄了啄John的鼻尖，另一只手还奖励似的拍拍他的脑袋。</p><p>“Harold，有没有人跟你说过你有时候特别烦人。”也只有Reese会对他这样说话了。和忠厚隐忍的Nathan不同，Reese从认识他的第一天起就不断挑衅着他严严实实武装起来的边界，用那种在Finch看来毫无必要的刻意声调往各个角度试探。倒不是说Finch自己没有对这种斗智斗勇乐在其中。机器、号码和随之而来的使命与苦难以外，Harold心底的某一处还隐藏着那个狡黠张扬的青少年。Nathan见过，John其实也见过。Harold在反应过来之前就被John托着屁股抱了起来。他现在骑跨在John的身上，自己刚刚射过的阴茎贴在John青筋暴起的大东西上，被它的触感和热度刺激得也逐渐抬起头来。他忍不住想回头看看Nathan，但被John固定住脑袋，贪婪的舌头又纠缠在一起。</p><p>Nathan热切的吻落紧接着在肩胛骨上，顺着脊柱一路向下，还故意在敏感的腰侧多停留了一会。Harold有点庆幸在这个未知的时空里他背后的疤痕奇迹般不见了——在Nathan面前他倒不在乎美观之类的，只是他知道那会在他心上留下怎样的刻痕。那种痛楚只有他自己一个人尝过就够了，他只能接受他自己背着。呼吸打在皮肤上和轻咬带来的细痒让Harold忍不住躲闪，狡猾的John顺势把他按得更紧：他的脸埋在他脖子一侧，他们的心脏甚至能隔着肋骨直接交谈。压在喉咙里的多余气流终于在Nathan吮吸上尾椎骨时夺路而出，声带振动，气声的尾部拖上颤音。John似乎很享受他现在的狼狈样子，偏过头把嘴唇慢慢印在他的太阳穴上，一只大手也找到了他的，十指相扣地送进两个人中间的位置，带他就着前液撸动起来。Harold也已经完全勃起了，两个小家伙被他们的手掌挤在一起，耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>前所未有的亲密感让Harold舒服地叹了口气，他甚至开始摆动胯部想从John的坚硬和他们的手掌里获得更多快乐。可John怎么老是不肯让他如愿。另一只手按在他的腰后，限制了他动作的同时强迫着他更塌下一点腰。然后Nathan 的手也来了，让细嫩的臀肉擦着掌心轻轻晃动。他小心翼翼地把它们掰开一点，把润滑剂涂在入口四周。Harold当然不是什么青涩的新手，但被牢牢固定在另一个人的怀里，感受着身后意味深长的按压和试探还是使他不安。比Nathan的手指更糟糕的是John的举动，大手不断从上到下顺着他脊柱的方向按摩，安抚的亲吻落在他的耳畔和鬓角。他想把脸埋进结实的胸膛，却发现这样只能让自己更红了耳尖——奇怪的羞耻感愈发强烈了。</p><p>于是Nathan口干舌燥地发现，他的Harold几乎是被John摆放好了献在他面前，而他自己的手指还卡在诱人的缝隙里，隐隐约约泛着水光。他耐着性子在周围按着转了一圈又一圈之后终于浅浅滑入一点指尖，只停了一小会便将手指整根没入。那一点并不难找，Nathan很快听到了Harold满足的哼唧声。安抚过死死咬着他的那一圈肌肉，第二根手指蘸着过量的润滑挤了进来，然后是第三根。Nathan一直没有忘记照顾那个美妙的地方，这使得Harold的声调越来越高，湿答答的小洞也逐渐变得贪婪起来，不顾一切地挤压包裹着Nathan的手指，在它们离开时不满地翕动着。</p><p>Nathan的阴茎涨得发疼，他发誓就算他想刻意拖延，想逗弄一下Harold之类的也没有精力了。可Harold的急切似乎更甚——只是Nathan握住勃起试图对准穴口的短暂空档就让Harold不满地扭动起来。他在终于如愿以偿时发出舒服的咕噜声，火热松软的内里热情地邀请着Nathan的大家伙想要更多。Nathan深深叹了一口气，挺起腰部把自己整根埋了进去。Harold浑身像是着火了一样。他的阴茎和John的结结实实地靠在一起，甚至能感受到彼此血管的跳动，而Nathan正在他的甬道里小幅度戳刺着不断寻找正确的角度。没过多久，Harold就突然夹紧了后穴可怜巴巴地叫着Nathan的名字，试图把屁股翘得更高。Nathan兴奋地在细白的肉球上大声拍了一下，便掐住Harold布满软肉的腰大开大合地干了起来。每一次插入都刻意擦过脆弱的前列腺，又深又满顶得Harold不住地向前撞进John怀里。囊袋合着溢出的润滑剂拍打会阴发出声响，Harold的前端也被迫一次次操进两只手掌和John的阴茎围出的狭小空间里。前后夹击的愉悦像不会退却的潮水一样不断堆积在Harold的身体里，他和John肌肤相贴的地方逐渐被滑腻的汗水盖满，他只能用一只手死死扒住John的肩膀，借着John揽住他后背的有力手臂才不至于滑落。</p><p>就在他感觉自己马上要脱力的时候，Nathan突然向后拉起他，强迫他把重心压在自己胯部，埋在体内的阴茎被吞得更深。Harold的身体在强烈的侵入下下意识缩了起来，但Nathan很快抓住他的肩膀让他直起身子，又引导着他用手臂向后支在自己的脚踝上保持平衡。Harold有点茫然地看着John弯曲起后背低下头，把嘴贴在他挺起的胸膛前照顾他的乳头，身后Nathan则扶着他的腰小幅度快速向上挺动。肠壁上最敏感的一点被Nathan牢牢抵住反复摩擦，耳垂也被他含在嘴里吮吸啃咬；John一边折磨着他胸前的红点一边抓住他的阴茎重新撸动起来，另一只手玩弄了一会囊袋又盖住龟头，有点粗糙的掌心磨蹭着顶端的小孔。潮水上涨得太汹涌太快了，Harold被一波又一波的巨浪打得站立不稳。他想往前操John的拳头，又想主动摆动屁股迎合Nathan，还有腰侧、胸口和耳后，每一处他都想要更多。他胡乱挺动着身体，不知餍足地恨不得把自己分成几份，好好地送到爱人们手上。他含糊地轮番叫着他们的名字，John，Nathan，Nathan，John，他们也忙不迭地回应着他。他们掐在他腰侧抽送的力道，撸动他的频率，乳头和耳畔上的湿热和噬咬，几重叠加的浪头终于把Harold抛上高空，精液尽数喷洒在John结实的小腹上，还有几滴溅在他的胸口甚至是下巴。Nathan也低吼着在他身体里射了出来。</p><p>意识从半空中飘落回身体里，Harold已经被抱在他们两个中间。他面向着Nathan，感觉到John从身后抱住他。John紧紧贴着Harold的皮肤，佝偻起来把额头抵在他脖颈后方。他呼吸的节奏是那样沉静均匀，好像触碰着Harold本身就能给他无尽的满足。哦满足，Harold突然想起了什么，急着翻过身来向下摸去。John果然还硬着。 “John，”Harold的声音充满了歉疚：“让我来...” John打断了他的话。他牢牢抓上Harold的手，让他掌心细腻的皮肤收拢在他周围。凭借着对自己的了解外加Harold的触感，John很快就接近了边缘。令Harold吃惊的是，他松开Harold的手自己紧紧扣住了根部。“Please，tell me when...”温顺的眼睛乞求着望向Harold，Harold心领神会。他坐起来一点，一边快速撸动着John，另一只手把他的头部固定在自己怀里。“你做得很棒，” Harold 低声诱哄着，“为我射出来吧，现在。”John紧闭起眼睛呜咽着释放了，任凭Harold温柔地吻着他。Harold意识到John身上一直令他不安的东西似乎也随着消失了，John对奉献过分的渴望曾令他如鲠在喉。现在Harold找到了解开他的钥匙，John亲手把它按在了他的手里。</p><p>Harold又转向躺在他身边的Nathan，他已经累得半闭上了眼睛。Harold意识到自己也很久没有好好看过Nathan了，他伸出手用大拇指一点点婆娑着他的眉眼和嘴唇。那张脸从年少时的意气风发到后来的沉默与忧愁Harold都见过，曾经他们会因为一个绝妙的点子对视着大笑，那张脸仿佛会熠熠发光。他知道皱纹一点点爬过它的样子，他记得松弛的皮肤上每一处纹路和年纪而下垂的眼角，这些都曾在他的回忆里持续不断地释放刺痛。现在那些刺痛确乎是放过他了，或许是冥冥中的某种平衡，或许只是因为他不再需要以那样的方式让Nathan活在他身上。</p><p>Harold依然不知道现在究竟是什么样的时空，是什么让他们以这样的方式重逢。夹在他们中间的感觉实在是太好了，Harold决定不再抵抗越来越沉重的眼皮。明天吧，他迷迷糊糊地想，明天要为我们换一张大床。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>